pertemuan Kembali
by Fiyui
Summary: setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, Sasuke dan Sakura dipertemukan kembali. maaf... ga bisa buat summari canon.


**A/N **: hohoho… saya kembali dengan Fic oneshot! Silahkan dinikmatiii…

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair** : SasuSaku

**Warning** : OOC, Typo(maybe), aneh, Canon, gaje dan lain-lain

***Pertemuan Kembali***

Matahari mulai kembali keperaduannya, meninggalkan singgasananya. Sedikit demi sedikit warga desa Konohagakure meninggalkan rutinitasnya dan memilih kembali berkumpul bersama hangat keluarga mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda lembut berjalan setapak melewati rumah-rumah penduduk yang sepi.

Kaki-kaki kecil itu membawanya kerumah kecil nan hangat untuk melepas leleh yang membadai ditubuh kecilnya, setelah seharian tidak ada waktu beristirahat karena pasien-pasien yang terus mengantri sabar membutuhkan jasanya. Suara tapakan sandal yang dipakainya menggema memecah keheningan malam yang melanda.

Terpaan angin malam yang membelai kulit susunya ia biarkan. Hanya ada tiga tujuannya, sampai rumah, mandi dan istirahat. Tiba-tiba kaki-kaki kecilnya berhenti membawanya kerumah. Ia menundukan kepalanya dengan mata yang meredup.

Ia merasakan cakra kuat disekelilingnya, cakra yang dulu tidak asing baginya, cakra yang dulu selalu bersamanya tiap ada misi, cakra yang selalu melindunginya, cakra yang ada pada orang yang dulu sangat ia cintai. Tapi, itu dulu. Ya. Dulu. Entah bagaimana arti cakra itu saat ini.

Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam diam, tangannya terkepal erat, matanya memanas. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya erat. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air mata yang hendak mengalir menjelajahi pipinya. Perlahan bibir ranum itu menggumamkan satu nama yang tersbesit dipikirannya.

Sasuke…

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang pemuda berdiri diatap salah satu warga. Pemuda dengan paras rupawan memandangnya dingin menusuk, mata onyx elangnya memandang intens tubuh ringkuh yang berdiri takjauh darinya. Perlakan ia langkahkan kaki-kakinya menuju seorang gadis yang 'mungkin' telah ia sakiti begitu banyak.

Tubuh kokoh itu berhenti tepat dihadapan seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ada dipikirannya, mengganggu eh? entah saat ia berdiam diri, melakukan perjalanan bersama teman se-timnya, makan, bahkan saat ia tertidurpun wajah gadis itu selalu muncul diimpinya. Dan saat ini, detik ini, menit ini, dan dijam ini, ia akan menanyakan secara langsung pada yang bersangkutan.

"Sakura…" suara berat itu memenggil nama seseorang dihadapannya.

"…"

"Sakura…" ulangnya masih tidak ada jawaban. Hingga pada panggilan yang keberikutnya ia mendapat respon walau tidak memuaskan.

"…"

"Sakura… kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?"

"Eh?" ucap Sakura merasa tidak mengerti atas pertanyaan Sasuke.

"…"

"A-apa?" tanyanya mencoba menberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu? Bahkan aku tidak pernah menemui ataupun bertemu denganmu empat tahun belakangan ini!" jawab Sakura parau.

"Hn,"

"Untuk apa kau kembali? Kurang puaskah kau menyakitu aku? Tak sadarkah kau telah menyakiti aku begitu banyak?" ucap Sakura yang tidak dapat lagi membendung air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak menyadari, bahwa air muka sang Uchiha berubah melembut.

"Hn,"

Sebenarnya, ingin sekali Sasuke membawa tubuh ringkuh itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya, membelainya, menghapus airmatanya, membisikan kata-kata penenang. Tapi apa daya, darah sang Uchiha yang mengalir dalam pempuluh darahnya menolak untuk melakukan, bertentangan dengan suara hatinya yang menjerit ingin melakukan.

"…"

"Sakura…" lirih Sasike. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera membawa sakura kedekapan eratnya. Menghilangkan sejenak darah Uchiha yang ada pada dirinya. Toh, para arwah klan Uchiha juga akan mengerti situasinya.

"Hiks… Sasuke-kun,"

"Sakura… tunggu aku!" bisik Sasuke ditelinga Sakura yang ada dalam dekapannya. Lalu sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura, menghapus air mata yang meleleh dipipi gadisnya dan memberikan senyuman tulus yang petama untuk Sakura seorang. Setelah itu, ia menghilang mersamaan dengan angin yang menderai kencang menyisakan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura.

Ia-pun mengetahui kenapa bayangan gadis-nya itu selalu menghantuinya. Karna ia mencintainya. Ya. sudah pasti itu jawabannya. perasaan rindu yang mendalam membuatnya merasa ia terus terbayang.

Sasuke-kun…

Setelah itu, Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali kerumah sembari tersenyum. Melanjutkan rencananya yang telah ia susun sesampainya dirumah.

Aku akan menunggumu Sasuke-kun…

Aku janji…

**The End**

Hwawww… waw… waw…

Minna-saaan… saya kembali dengan Fic One-shot peetamaku! Maaf kalo alurnya rada-rada cepet. Malum, yang pertama hehehe *alasan*. Tadinya, sekali buat fic lagi mau hiatus. Tapi… (-_-')

Dihari kasih sayang ini mari kita tingkatkan perdamaian dan kasih sayang antara sesama manusia! Oh ya, buat fic-ku yang 'True Adventurer'… AKU GA PUNYA IDE BUAT PETUALANGANNYAAA… jadi. Ada yang mau ngasih saran atau reques buat petualangan 'True Adventurer' yang menurut anda menantang? Nanti kalau 'pas' sama ceritanya nanti aku pake!

Terus, sebentar lagikan SSFD, jadi… Happy SasuSaku Fanday… nanti yang buat SSFD nyusul aja ya, ga janji lo mau ngepublish pas tanggal 20. tapi, kalau yang diatas mengijinkan, pasti aku publish.

Jadi… ada yang berniat mereview? reques? Flame? Saran? Apa ajalah…

Salam hangat

**Fiyui-chan**…


End file.
